crossover_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Buggy Pirates
The Buggy Pirates (バギー海賊団, Bagī Kaizokudan) is a group that appears in the Fairy One Piece Tail series. It is a band of pirates led by Buggy, who is a former member of the late Roger D. Gol's crew. They are the main antagonists of the Orange Town Arc and one of the antagonists of the Roguetown Arc. Their current goal is finding Captain John's legendary treasure. The crew has since combined with the remnants of the Alvida Pirates, forming the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. After the events of the Summit War Saga, Buggy became a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, and used his new infamy and influence to evolve the Alliance into an New World-based, Underworld Organization now known as Buggy's Delivery. ".''" :—About the Buggy Pirates. Jolly Roger Buggy's Jolly Roger is made up of the standard comic-style skull-and-crossbones, with the unique feature of a large red clowns nose, and black crosses on the eye sockets. Following the timeskip, a new version of the Jolly Roger is seen on Buggy's hat. This version has been updated, with the eyes of the skull now featuring smaller crossbones covering them, which mirror Buggy's face paint. The nose is also significantly smaller, likely a result of Buggy's own insecurities about its size. Crew Members Main * Buggy - Captain; * Mohji-First mate ** Richie * Cabaji * Alvida * Galdino * Puggy Unnamed Crewmembers Superhuman Domingos The '''Superhuman Domingos' (怪力ドミンゴス, Kairiki Domingosu) are a minor three persons pirate group within the Buggy Pirates. One of them has dark brown skin, and black hair parted to either side of his head. He wears a large circle earring, and a dark yellow button up shirt with brown pants and a light brown belt. The second is bald and pale, and wears a reddish-brown shirt with writing on it. He has a white sash, and dark colored pants. He also has two horizontal scars around the upper part of his head. The last one is tanned, with red hair and makeup on his eyes and lips. He wears a black and white checkered bandana, and a green V-neck shirt, with a brown sash and black pants. Their name suggest that they may be much stronger than average humans, but nowhere near as strong as Luffy. They're all loyal and honest towards their captain, as they reported their failure to re-capture his stolen map. Domingos means "Sundays" in Spanish and Portuguese. Acrobatic Fuwas The Acrobatic Fuwas (軽業フワーズ, Karuwaza Fuwāzu) are a minor four persons pirate group within the Buggy Pirates. The largest and chubbiest one wears a short sleeved yellow shirt, under black suspenders, that are holding up large blue pants. He also wears a jester style hat, with the same color. He also sports black shoes. Another, skinnier, shirtless one wears a light pink pointed collar, black pants, and a pointed, orange and red striped hat, with a white ball on the top. A third, average sized one sports a black short sleeved shirt with white lines on it, and tan pants. He also has black shoes, and a panda hat. The last one wears a light blue shirt, with a dark blue bandana. Like the rest of the Buggy Pirates, they are quite cocky, as they lunged at Nami after she refused to fire a cannon at Luffy. They were easily defeated by Zolo. Unnamed Pirate Among the Buggy Pirates is an unnamed, dark-skinned, small-sized clown pirate who wears a yellow sleeveless shirt and a yellow and red-violet striped cone hat. He has a strip over each eye, similar to scars, and thick lips. He is the one who carries Buggy's Buggy Balls to the cannon when it is time to attack. His significance is in dubbing issues: due to racial references, in the 4Kids dub, his race was changed to Caucasian. Impel Down Convicts After Buggy's escape from Impel Down, many fellow convicts from the prison heard of his past as a member of Roger D. Gol's crew. They missed out that he was a mere apprentice, and potentially the weakest member on board. Consequently, they came to admire him as a powerful pirate. During the course of the Battle of Navyford, Buggy repeatedly shows his cowardice, but the convicts kept mistaking it as courage and bravado, furthering their admiration. By the end of the war, when Buggy reunited with his old crew, the convicts joined the crew, admiring First Mate Mohji and Chief of Staff Cabaji as well. In truth, these new recruits are mostly more powerful than Buggy himself, and that they all have high bounties on their heads, but according to Mr. 3, who also joined the crew along with these other convicts and the only one who sees through the facade, their ears are so full of hope that they are half-deaf. Gallery File:Buggy_Post_Timeskip_Portrait.png|Buggy (Captain) Allies Crew Strength Original Crew The crew, being one of the first to appear, is initially one of the weakest crews in the world. They were defeated by the Straw Hats pirates in their early days when Luffy, Nami and Zolo were the only members and later were defeated in Roguetown by the Straw Hats and the Navy. It is possible, however, that they have grown in strength since then. One hint of this is that in Roguetown, Cabaji unveils a new technique to take out several of the Navy. Another hint that they probably became stronger is that although most average pirate crews simply cannot survive on the Grand Line, they seem to be perfectly capable of operating on it. Also, the fact that their crew has a Curséd Fruit user such as Buggy, who not only having the experience of sailing on the Grand Line once before but also being a trainee on board of Roger D. Gol's crew, puts Buggy's crew on par with most other Grand Line crews. At this point, they have made it halfway through the Grand Line, something few pirate crews ever do. Impel Down Recruits After the breakout of Impel Down, the Marines now considers Buggy as a bigger threat as he was considered one of the two main instigators of the riot, along with Luffy D. Monkey. Unintentionally, his involvement made the Marines research his background and discover that he had had a brotherly bond with Shanks and was an apprentice of the Roger Pirates, which they, and the Impel Down escapees, mistake to mean that he is powerful and influential. The new recruits of this crew are all powerful criminals, all of whom have a higher bounty than Buggy, and are presumably more powerful than he is (though they don't know the latter, being blinded by Buggy's famous past). His new "crew" from Impel Down should be mainly from Level 2 (hence above Buggy in bounty but below 50,000,000 Berries) and given that one would assume there are more small time pirates caught than the greater known ones. Buggy's group could be half of the escapees. During the Marine's war against the Whitebeard Pirates, Buggy and his new crew intended to take Whitebeard's head to acquire fame for themselves, but instead formed an alliance with him to defeat the Navy first, with Buggy dreaming of being king of the world. He and his crew later stole a Visual Transponder Snail to broadcast a commercial about Buggy's fame of being a member of the King of the Pirates' crew, but were eventually caught by Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who ordered Admiral Aokiji to freeze them and cease any further broadcast, though not before revealing to the world that Squard stabbed Whitebeard as part of Sengoku's plot, which led the world to mistakenly believe that Whitebeard would sacrifice his allies to save his own crew, and that Squard did so in revenge. However they had just been unfrozen by one of Akainu's attacks directed at Whitebeard that also hit them, reviving the broadcast. When Buggy fled after the Blackbeard Pirates assassinated Whitebeard, his crew thought that he was respectful of Whitebeard and refused to desecrate the late Emperor's corpse any further, and they continued to follow him in more admiration than ever, even though he was in truth fleeing in fear. Even more, when Buggy got angry at Shanks for using him and acting as though they are still friends, the crew showed even more admiration, not knowing that Buggy's only reason for not fearing Shanks is due to their past relationship. Reunion and Unification of Crews After the war, Buggy is reunited with his original crew, and they lie, stating they never gave up looking for him, and tearfully welcome him back; Alvida speaks up about them abandoning Buggy, but is mostly ignored. Buggy welcomes them back, Cabaji and Mohji introduce themselves to the Impel Down crewmates, who instantly worship them as well. Mr. 3 is also amongst the crew, as he has stayed with Buggy. As such, the Buggy Pirates have since then gained vast amounts of power and status. Buggy was invited by the World Government to join the recently open position of Seven Warlords of the Sea, due to his influence during the war, to which he accepted. Later in a break away Buggy asks his assistent about several giants that had joined his crew. Other Information Ship Red Force :Main article: Big Top The Big Top is the Buggy Pirates' main ship. She carried them all the way through East Blue and into the Grand Line. After Buggy's imprisonment in Impel Down, Alvida took over the ship, and proclaimed herself captain of her, with Mohji and Cabaji's protests ignored. After Buggy escaped and participated in the Battle of Navyford, he managed to relocate his ship and reclaim his captaincy. Super Flashy Raft The Super Flashy Raft is a raft built by Buggy. It was first used by Buggy to leave an unknown island. After making its first trip, it was destroyed by cannibal fish. After the events in Gaimon Island, Gaimon managed to repair it. After he left Gaimon's Island he used this raft in search of the rest of his body but it was destroyed by a giant crab who tried to have Buggy as his dinner, but he survived and was rescued by Alvida who shared a common goal; to get revenge on Luffy. History Past Synopsis Orange Town Arc See also References External Links * Buggy's Band of Pirates One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... Site Navigation * ... Category:Buggy Pirates